


Unbreakable

by hatsukoilove26



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, The main focus is IoRiku, The other ships are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatsukoilove26/pseuds/hatsukoilove26
Summary: “An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet."destined?"Regardless of time, place, or circumstance."regardless?!"The thread may stretch or tangle,"what?"But it will never break.”lies.All of these, are lies.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku, Nanase Riku/Takanashi Tsumugi, Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LollipopHime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollipopHime/gifts).



> First of all, Happy Birthday to my sweetest, thoughtful senpai Kenar.
> 
> Kenar-senpai, if ur reading this- I'm sorry it's not as for your request. I just realized that I can't write the one you requested.
> 
> There might be spelling errors, grammar errors so beware. This work isn't beta-read. So sorry about that.

_Today is the 7_ _th_ _of July. That means it’s Tenn-nii’s and my birthday! Iori just gave me and Tenn-nii a twinning bracelet! It’s a simple gold chain with a tiny royal family crest as a charm. Tenn-nii refused to take it at first because he knew it was from Iori. But Iori gave me another gift I a secret hehe. He gave me a book, not an ordinary novel book or something- But a book with blank pages. I was confused at first but then he speaks up. “Na- Riku-sama likes reading stories right? Then why don’t you try writing your own story” is what he said and he was flustered too. Cute. But ahh I’m getting out of topic- so starting from now on I’ll be writing on this book!_

_Today, Iori just sneaked into my room with some donuts that he and his brother made. It’s delicious! I want to share it with Tenn-nii! Considering he wanted the donuts that the Izumi family always makes~ Ah! But knowing Tenn-nii, he probably won’t eat it in front of Iori… Then I’ll just save some and give it to him later hehe~_

_Iori was so smart! I am older than him by a year but he’s so smart! There was this book I was reading but… there are so many words I don’t know but he knows it! It’s like he’s a walking dictionary at the age of 8 hehe~_

_When Iori was leaving, he acted kinda strange. He took my right hand and, um- e-examined it? Like he was finding something. Well, I figured that would be just weird because he never does that. Uh- but oh well!_

_He was weird again. While I was studying with my tutors in the library- he kept glancing at my hand. It was so weirddd! But when I glanced at his direction, I saw a red thingy (?) coming out from his pocket where his hand was in. Hmmmmm. Does Iori keeps a yarn in his pocket? And it, uh- fell out? I’ll try asking later. My tutor just scolded me for not paying attention hehe._

_Iori-_

Oh for goodness’s sake- That’s it! Tenn had enough.

He quickly slammed the book with a groan looking annoyed as he stood up from his chair, startling his personal guard beside him. “That Izumi Iori-” he gritted out.

Nanase Tenn, 17 years old, the first prince of the Nanase Royal Family, successor of the throne, the so called ‘perfect-prince’, literally looks like an angel, a good brother who loves his younger brother dearly and Izumi Iori’s no. 1 hater, is here sitting in his study. The ‘ _diary_ ’ of his younger brother, which he recently just _finished_ reading, is in his hand. With only one intention in his mind.

_I’ll kill that Izumi Iori._

“There you go, getting jealous again…” the guard said with a sigh and no hints of formalities towards the prince.

“Shut up Gaku.” Tenn hastily said.

Yaotome Gaku is Tenn’s childhood friend, the son of the current captain of the Kingsguard, heir of the Yaotome house, the youngest knight to be dubbed at the age of 15, currently second to the strongest knight after his father, and the expected ‘next’ captain of the Kingsguard when Tenn had succeeded to the throne, is currently annoyed to the latter. Wait- to be honest- he’s _weirded_ out.

“Then you should’ve just not read that in the first place, you already figured out that your precious little brother is already obsessed with that younger Izumi-”

“That’s the problem! He.is.obsessed!”, Tenn hastily cuts him off. “This-” he brought the diary up, “-is almost full! But ugh, most of it is Izumi Iori. _Izumi Iori here Izumi Iori there_ ughhh.” he groaned. “There was only like- seven to nine pages which he wrote about me! And still-! Izumi Iori is still there!”

“Just like I said! You should have known”, Gaku sighed. He looked at Tenn, approached him, and extended his hand as if he wants something from Tenn.

Tenn just looked at him warily. “What?”

“The book.”

“What about it?”

“Riku-sama is still _probably_ in the garden, I’ll sneak into his room to bring back that book you made me steal from his chamber.” Gaku sighed, again. This version of Tenn is so hard to deal with when he’s so overprotective towards his younger brother. Whenever his ‘brocon’ mode just flips on, he… just becomes a murderer who hasn’t murdered anyone. _Yet._ “Give.”

“What- no!” Tenn pushed Gaku’s hand off and stood up. “I won’t let this matter slip, I’ll talk to Riku about this!”

_Oh, gods. He’s just too stubborn._

Gaku’s getting annoyed too. Seriously. But nothing will happen if he tries fighting Tenn furthermore. Instead of arguing he just clicked his tongue “Gods. Just do whatever you want to do just don’t blame me when he asked how did you get his book or something.”

”And hey wait- try to keep your _preaching_ short if you don’t want to be late to tonight’s ball.” He added. Tonight’s ball is just for the princes to find a noble lady they can marry to. Nothing special much.

“Yes yes, whatever you say.”

And with that, Tenn proceeded to the Royal Library where Riku mostly spends his time reading (with Izumi Iori).

When Tenn entered the Royal Library, he already started searching for a certain red-hair but he was nowhere to be seen. Until he spotted a familiar raven-haired guy sitting in one of the tables with only nothing but books around him.

Tenn took a deep breath, as much as he doesn’t wanna deal with this guy, he _has_ to. He _needs_ to. For his precious little brother, of course. He _calmly_ approached his target.

Now standing beside the raven-haired, he _quietly_ slammed his hand on the book that Iori was reading making the latter look at up to him confused.

“My greetings, Izumi Iori.” He smiled, like a psychopath inside an angel’s figure. “Let’s talk.”

* * *

Tapping his shoes while waiting for his retainer. This is not like him to be honest. Usually, that guy would always arrive fifteen-minutes before the meeting time. So assuming he’s late for now, something must’ve happened.

5 minutes passed, and still no sign. Another 5 minutes, and- finally, he arrived. “Iori, You’re late.” the red-haired prince _greeted_ his retainer with a huff.

“Yeah, sorry about that Milord. Thanks to a certain _someone_. I am late and having a severe headache right now.” he complained, not hiding the annoyance.

“Who?” Riku asked in curiosity. “And, what did he do?”

“Your brother. Sermon.” All those talk earlier is literally making his head heavy right now.

“Wait. Tenn-nii? Sermon, about what?”

“Riku, you know I would be thankful if you just drop the subject here and now. He gave me a long talk about love.”

“Eh? Tenn-nii did? What the hell?”

“Language!”

“Sorry, I just- Why did he even do that in the first place?”

“Milord. To be honest, I don’t know. But let’s just end the subject here we’re totally late for the ball.” Iori finished with a tug of his shirt, brushing off his shoulder blades to make him look more presentable. “Shall we go now?”

When they entered the ball, the announcement of the king had already finished. They were met by music and dancing of the whole ballroom instead.

“Ah! Prince Riku, I see you’ve finally arrived!” one of the noble ladies greeted. Soon as the news that Riku finally arrived had spread through the ballroom, not a second later, there he goes, surrounded by ladies. Flirting with him, probably wanting to get _noticed_ by the prince _._

Iori had taken a last glimpse of Riku who was surrounded and saw him nod. Probably dismissing him off in the meantime while Riku takes care of finding his lady.

Somehow just watching Riku from afar finding a _someone_ breaks his heart. Those ladies, they never really cared about who Riku really is. They’ll never care for his heart, they’re just after the fame and power Riku has.

He brings his hands up, looking at the familiar red string on his little finger. He followed the string until the other end. And landing his eyes in Riku once again.

_Will we really be together?_

He brought his hand down as he turned his back against Riku.

_Or is it really just me believing in some myth?_

He huffed at himself as he grabbed a wine glass from the table.

_It’s probably the latter._

He answered himself and bring his feet to walk outside of the ballroom to the balcony.

Cold wind meeting him as he steps in. He turns his gaze up seeing the dark blue sky, with the crescent moon standing up so high. The shining stars spread throughout the night sky. As he stands here alone, forcing himself not to cry.

_Ok. Woah. He was feeling poetic. And pathetic._

He smiled at himself and took a drink from his wine. He watches the scenery from where he stands. Probably the only calming thing he can do right now.

“I knew I could find you here.” A calm familiar voice said behind him. He doesn’t need to look to find out he already knew.

“Well, I guess that was certainly fast,” Iori said back not removing his gaze off the scenery. “Have you already found yourself a fiancée, Milord?” Not a subject he really wants to talk about. It would be better if things were just awkward than talking about something that gives him a heartache. But- this is the expected topic.

Riku joins him and placed his wine on the railings. “No. I… did not.” He took a drink from his wine then letting out a chuckle after he swallowed it. “I think I just can’t bring myself to love… other woman. I guess?”

“Are you actually confessing that you have loved someone before in the past, Milord?” Iori looked at Riku’s face to see the latter also admiring the scenery. “The first time I heard about it.”

“No. Don’t make it past tense. I still love…” he took a pause before continuing again. “…her.” That last word isn’t all that clear.

_So the red string really was a scum huh?_

For all those years that he saw the red cord connected to the both of them. Riku didn’t really love him? What more, he already started seeing the string and yet- Riku was actually liking someone?

He turns his head back to where he was looking before. “Then why don’t you tell Your Highness about that? Make that lady your fiancée,” he suggested earning a whine from Riku.

“I can’t… He’s not a noble after all. And due to our positions… I probably doubt we’ll end up being together. Haha.” Riku ended up with an awkward laugh.

_Wait ‘he’?_

He looked at Riku again just to catch his red eyes already looking at him. Riku’s eyes were telling him despair and pain. He probably didn’t track how long he had been lost in his thought by looking at him when it wasn’t for the wine glass that he accidentally hit and fell into the ground.

“Ah! Sorry for that Milord.” He quickly averted his gaze to the fallen cup with a blush. “And for your story,” he silently added. If only it weren’t for his brain _hoping_ too much, he'd probably find this situation less problematic.

After all, Iori knew what his position here in the castle. And he fully understands what his duties here. And he also deeply understands…

_That I can’t love you, Riku._

* * *

_“What do you mean I’m getting married?!”_

The red-haired prince faced his father, “You said that I’ll marry any noble lady in that party if they caught my eye!” he added. Riku was enraged. His father making sudden decisions to marry him with some noble he doesn’t even know. He did expect this to happen. But this was too soon.

“I did say that! But listen, son! We don’t have enough time!” his father shouted back. “Besides! You are going to be married to the daughter of Lord Takanashi. Lady Tsumugi is an honorable lady-”

“I don’t care!” Riku cuts him off. “Father just give me more time please.” he pleads. He needs more time. Mainly to think about all of this.

“Sadly son, that I cannot. As I said we’re running out of time.” his father could only sigh. With fierce eyes, he looks at Riku then to his retainer, Iori. The Takanashi house is one of the most powerful noble houses assisting the throne after the Ousaka house and they cannot afford to lose them.

“Still! Isn’t Tenn-nii the first heir to the throne?! He could be the one to get engaged not me!” He’s being selfish, he knows but he won’t just give in.

“Have you forgot the fact that your brother is already engaged?!”

“Wait-” _What? “_ Tenn-nii is already engaged?” _How?_ Riku hasn’t heard of this yet. “T-to whom?” he nervously asked his father.

“Sir Sosuke Yaotome’s second child.“ Hearing this surprised Riku. _Wait to Sir Gaku’s younger sister? Isn’t Tenn-nii’s red string tied to-_ “That’s why he can’t be the one to engage.” his thought was cut by his father’s words. 

“You both know how important the Takanashi house is to the throne right? We can’t just ignore the chance to make them loyal to the throne!” He added with a sigh. His father did have a point. If they can’t have this marriage, one day they might just lose connection to this noble house. “Do you understand now, Riku?”

“I…” even if Riku continues to defend himself he knows it’ll all be useless in the end. “…understand” he finished with an upset tone. As he turns to leave the room, he found himself meeting Iori’s eyes. Guilt, regret, worry, and frustration is what they’re eyes are telling each other. Then suddenly his eyes feels heavy. “Sorry for being stubborn” is what he said in a quavering voice before he finally left the room.

Riku doesn’t give up like that, he might probably try and escape the marriage. The king can only sigh when his son left the room, bringing his hands up to massage his temples. He looked to Iori, “The wedding will be in 3 weeks. Make sure he won’t do anything shitty.”

“Yes, your highness.” Iori doesn’t mean that, but this is still his job. He bowed down to the king before leaving the room to look for Riku.

* * *

Days passed and Riku has still not left his room. Upset about everything happening. Every knock would only be greeted by them being told to ‘go away’. Riku missed many of his classes and training. But as if the king would mind. His brother is sent out on a mission to the Basswood Land right after last night’s ball and Iori can’t stand about the prince locking himself up anymore.

“Riku-sama?” he asked with a knock expecting another ‘go away’ from the other side of the door. “Step outside for a minute, Milord” Weird, ‘cuz there was no answer. “Milord?” he knocked again, but this time, louder. Still no answer.

Iori has a long patience, and he can knock here all day until he gets an answer. But not this time when he think he knew what’s going on. He twists the doorknob a couple of times. Still locked. He looked at one of the maids, “Key!” one word and it’s already understood what he wants. One of the maids took a run to get the spare key of the room, but when she comes back she was empty-handed, “They don’t have it sir. They said the prince had requested for the spare key and kept it even before he locked himself up.”

Iori can only groan in frustration. “That guy,” he said in a low annoyed voice. With all his strength he pounded himself against the prince’s door. Did not budge. He done it two to three more times then finally on the fourth time the door finally opened. When he entered the room he was greeted by, none. Blanket not on the bed, window open-

He took a deep breath before turning around running as fast as he can into the stables. That’s probably where Riku’s gonna be to get his horse. It’s already late at night that’s why there were only few people on his way. With a halt, he finally reached the stables and saw what he’s looking for. “Where do you think you’re going?!” he managed to shout to Riku in the middle of his panting.

“Iori!” Riku was too late, he got found out. “I…” no words can leave his mouth. He just wants to run away can’t he just do that? Riku was about to nudge his horse forward when suddenly he felt a strong pull in his arm making him fall off the horse.

“Riku, are you out of your mind?!” Iori asks him but only to be replied with a shrug off of his hand from Riku’s arm.

“I-Iori I… j-just look- let me be! I don’t wanna get married!”

“What are you saying, you’re a prince! You should’ve expected that!” he can’t say that he doesn’t want Riku to be married to. He works for the throne, the prince’s assistant, it’s his job to kick some sense into the prince.

“I- I can’t marry Lady Tsumugi- This… This is just wrong-”

“And what do you think makes it wrong?” he stopped him mid-sentence. “It’s only normal for a noble or a royal to be with someone that has power!”

“Lady Tsumugi isn’t my destined pair!” Riku shouted back to Iori, fists clenching in his side.

 _Destined pair? Wait- is he talking about the red string? Does that mean Riku can see it too?_

Iori just looked at his hand, then to his pinky. A red string was tied in there. It wasn’t his first time seeing this, and seeing who is at the end of the string. In fact, for years he have already done that many times. And always thinking if they would truly end up being with each other despite both of their positions and situations. “You can see it?” that question came out more of like a whisper.

No wait- He recall for what reason is he here? It’s not about to fucking fantasize his dreams. He works for the throne, he is a prince’s retainer. And what he _needs_ to do is to kick some _sense_ into the prince’s mind.  
  
 _”Are you really out of your mind?”_ is what comes out of his mouth with a low intimidating voice. _“You believe in such destiny?”_ funny that he mentions that when he should be the last person saying that.

For years he believed that Riku is his destined- but he, at least should’ve known better.

That from the start it was all a forbidden love.

"So this!" Iori grabbed the red string that the latter had pointed out, "Is this the reason why you're being so stubborn?! This is nothing but just a myth-"

"But I can see it! And I know you can see it too, Iori! That means it's not!" Riku's voice is now hoarse, looking at Iori’s eyes as he does his best to fight the tears that are threatening to fall in his eyes, "I-Iori, even if it's just a myth, I don't care! Because all this time Iori! All this time, I-I've been madly in love with you-"  
  


"But well I don't!" Iori hastily cuts Riku off without even knowing what he just blurted out. It took him a minute or two to process what he just said when he saw the redhead's tears. "I mean-" _shit- no point in taking it back. "_ Do you think just because I can see this red string means I fell in love with you?!” 

Iori can’t believe what he just said.

“For years, yes. I did see this. But I wasn’t fooled by a stupid myth that ‘whoever couple that had a red string tied around their pinkies are _soulmates_ or such. You only believed it because of the novels you have read!”

He took it too far.

He clenched his fists. As he tried to strengthen his voice hiding the quavering of it.

“I never loved you.”

Those words came out more venomous than he intended to.

“And if I do… You should have known from the start, that from our positions- _wait no._.. I just really couldn't bring myself to love you."

He didn’t intended for his voice to be that dreadful.

“So if this string is what makes you believe that we’re bound for each other, let’s just cut it.”

Hearing those last words made Riku snapped his teary eyes open to look at Iori, “Wait- Iori! Please no-!”

As if that plead can do anything. Iori grabbed a dagger from his back pocket. He tightened his grip and in the blink of an eye. There was the cord, snapped into two in front of their eyes, disconnected cords floating in the air as the color red of it slowly turns into black.

What have he done?

He threatened his tears not to fall anytime soon.

And he failed.

He found himself just standing in there. He can’t move. He can’t say anything. He can’t do anything. So he just closed his eyes

He didn’t know anything of what he said-

He loved him-

He doesn’t want him on the arranged marriage too-

But-

Why can’t he just say it?-

Why can’t he just stop the marriage too?-

Why can’t he just be true?

_No._ _It’s for the better._

It was for the better-

He forced himself to believe that it was all for the better-

For him-

For the both of them-

_Or was it?_

He gathered all his strength to open his eyes.

And he regrets it. He shouldn’t have.

He shouldn’t have opened his eyes if he didn’t want his heart to be devastatingly broken like that.

Riku was crying, so much. He hasn’t seen Riku cried like this ever since the time the queen-, Riku’s mom, died. And ever since that time- he told himself he doesn’t want to see Riku like that again. He will protect him so he can’t be like that ever again.

And yet-

In the end. He was the one who made him like that.

He was the reason why Riku was crying like that.

He knew anytime soon that Riku is gonna have an attack, but why the fuck can’t he just bring himself to help him?

****“** ** **_**Just what the fuck is going on in here?!** _ ** ****”** **

Before he can even finish his thought, a sudden shout from the entrance resonated on the whole stable. Iori quickly looked at the entrance to see Prince Tenn, enraged, with Sir Gaku and Sir Ryuu behind him.

“Tenn-nii…” a silent call followed by a sob came from Riku who was on the ground.

“Riku!” Seeing Riku’s form is all Tenn needed to understand the situation as he quickly run to his younger brother’s side and help him.

“Riku? Riku what happened-” Tenn shouldn’t have asked that. Because he already knew. Of course Tenn already knew. After all he expected that this would happen.

“Gaku.” Tenn’s voice was serious and steady. “Bring Riku to his chamber right now.” Tenn sternly commanded to the knight.

“Yes, Milord.” was the only answer from Gaku as he carried Riku in princess style and walked out of the stable.

As soon as Riku was out, Tenn wasted no time and sent a fist flying towards Iori’s face making Iori fall into the hay bales beside him. And as if the punch wasn’t enough, Tenn grabbed Iori by his collar and forced him against the stable’s wall.

“I knew this day would happen.” Tenn’s voice was cold. Eyes glaring daggers at the other. It was the first time in a while that Tenn lost his control again when it comes to his younger brother.

Tenn expects a defense from the raven-haired but instead he heard, “I’m sorry…” in a low quivering voice.

“Riku… I’m sorry…” was all Iori could say.

Hearing this made Tenn more furious than he already is. He was ready to send another punch on Iori when he was stopped by Ryuu from behind.

“That’s enough Tenn!”

“Let go of me Ryuu!” Ryuu was strong no doubt. Tenn was struggling to free himself from the grip but him struggling was no use at all. He stopped and just looked at Iori who was weeping in the ground.

With a deep breath, Tenn forced himself to calm down. Tenn brushed off himself out of Ryuu’s grip. As much as he want to kill Iori there, he can’t. He have to control his self. “Look here you fucking bastard.” he looked away from Iori. “Don’t you ever show your face in this palace ever again.” that was Tenn’s last words before he left the stable. Also leaving behind the raven-haired

Iori doesn’t need to be told that. Because he already know what to do. After all the happenings. Can he really just bring himself to still work in the castle? Can he still bring himself to show up to Riku after all this?

That’s why, as soon as he can finally stand his ground, he fuzzily forces himself to walk towards his horse’s stall. “Roppu, wake up boy” he called out as the horse woke up and looked at him. He unlocked Roppu’s stall and saddled him.

“Sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night.” Without wasting time, he climbed on to Roppu’s back. Grabbing the horse’s reins and tightening his grip on it. He urges the horse to run forward. Out of the stable, away from the castle, just running to somewhere he can finally take a breath.

Away from Riku.

* * *

When Riku wakes up the, he feels incomplete. His memories were fuzzy. But the weirdest part is- he was crying. Crying for- no reason at all. Maybe there was a reason.

But he seriously can’t remember anything.

“Riku… Riku are you alright?” Tenn who was beside him all the time asked him, worried.

“T-Tenn-nii…? I… W-What happened?” Riku doesn’t understand any of this. He looks at his trembling hands, there was a snapped black cord tied at his pinky. He tried removing it but he can’t even like- touch it.

“Riku,-” Tenn doesn’t know what to say. “J-Just go back to sleep. You can’t show like this for the wedding tomor-” Tenn shouldn’t have mentioned that.

“What wedding?” Riku hastily cuts his brother off. _Wedding? What wedding?._ Oh, he remembered. He was about to be wed to Lady Tsumugi of the Takanashi house but… last thing he remembers is him gonna be wed in a week. “H-How long have I been asleep?!”

“5 days” Tenn answered. Sounding relieved but there’s still a worry.

He slept for a whole 5 days? He tries to remember more of what happened before. He remembered being on the stables that last night… with someone… Was he going to run away? There was someone with him. But… “who?” he spoke his thoughts out.

“Have you not remembered that you are to be wed with Lady Tsumugi, Riku?!”

“No no. Not that Tenn-nii,” Riku looked to his brother. “That night… Who was with me that night?”

Tenn can only open his eyes wide. "What do you mean?" he asked in disbelief. It can’t be that Riku forgot Iori right?

“Tenn-nii, b- before I fall asleep- I was in the stables with someone- Who was that?!”

This is impossible. Did he really forget? Wait- was there really a cord connected? And this... is because of Iori snapping the cord that tied the both of them together?

"Why does it feels like I'm missing something?" that sentence came out like a whisper.

Tenn can't believe this. Then that means all those time the myth was real. "R-Riku, you don't have to force yourself on this talk. You still might be tired after last night." Tenn just hopes Riku is just tired. He pushes Riku to lay on the bed again. "Get some more rest. You’re still probably tired after all. I'll be back later."

As much as Tenn doesn't want to leave Riku, he needs to. Both of them probably need a room to breathe. And for some reason why is he worried about his little brother forgetting Izumi Iori? Isn't that just making things easier? But... _"Why does it feel like I'm missing something?"_ he recalls what his brother said.

Will that pain that Iori left will be in there forever? Or is it gonna fade away someday?

Riku can't just bring himself to rest again after that. He stood up. He can remember all of his memories he guess. Like this is his room, he's a prince and he likes to read. But he still can't understand why does he feel like he's forgetting someone.

He looked around the room as his eyes dropped into a familiar book in his study table. He remembered he have this, and he's been using it. But what for? He took a flip through in the book and tried reading one.

_Today, He just sneaked into my room with some donuts that-_

That doesn’t sound right.

_Ah! But knowing Tenn-nii, he’ll probably won’t eat it in front of ____… Then I’ll just save some and give it to him later hehe~_

He reads a few more pages.

_____ was so smart! I am older than him by a only a year but he’s so smart! There was this book I was reading but… there are so many words I don’t know but he knows it! It’s like he’s a walking dictionary at the age of 8 hehe~_

Who’s that ‘he’?

There should be a name in there- But the name was smudged with ink. He flips through several pages and reads other lines. But still the same, on every part that there was supposed to be a name, it was all smudged with ink. Leaving no traces of hint at all.

_Just who are you, really?_

* * *

Years passed off later on. Many things had changed, but still many things had stay. Changes like Tenn, his brother, is now the one sitting at the throne after his father died because of a _plague_ few years ago. And as expected, a new captain of the Kingsguard had been assigned. And lastly, Riku now- is a husband. Yes. That time, he was married to the daughter of the Takanashi house, Lady Tsumugi. To be honest, he didn’t even understand himself why did he tried running away in the first place.

But well, some things did not change. And one of that is the emptiness that Riku felt in his heart in all of these years. His worries from last time still did not change. Every day he felt like he’s forgetting something. Missing something… or someone. Every time he looked at that snapped cord, he always asked himself if it was because of that. And well, sometimes he cry for a reason he doesn’t know at all in a place that gives him nostalgia.

Sometimes he would doze off, staring at something as if he is on a deep thought.

“Your highness? Are you all right?”

Like what he is doing right now.

The white-haired man asked the prince who was quiet all along and is playing with his food. 

They’re actually staying in an inn in the Westlands. After some mission in there that they currently just finished. And well, here is Riku, straight up an hour of dozing off. “Your Highness?” the man asked again with a gentle voice. This time, he reached to tap the other’s shoulder and was replied with a flinch from the prince.

“Ah- yeah. Sougo-san, thank you for worrying. I’m fine.” the prince replied followed by an awkward laugh.

“Maybe Rikkun’s just tired after all this mission.” the blue-haired guy beside Sougo replied, earning a weak slap in the shoulder.

“Tamaki-kun! I told you! You can’t just call the prince like that!” Sougo scolded. “Your Highness, I’m really sorry for Tamaki’s actions-”

“No no it’s fine! Don’t worry, don’t worry it’s fine” he quickly said before Sougo’s negativity comes. Riku huffed a chuckle and looked at the table where Tamaki’s hand and Sougo’s hand are resting on. He smiled as he saw the red cord that is tied on both of their little finger connecting them together.

_A destined pair…_

“Well, I- have to be somewhere today” Riku speaks as he stood up from his chair. “You two can go back to the rooms and take a rest already, I have to go to the town and buy Lady Tsumugi a present.” he smiles. Even if he and Tsumugi are already married, they still can’t bring themselves to speak without formalities. He stopped by the counter, and dropped some nobles as the payment for their food before continuing his way to the center town of the Westlands.

The marketplace of the Westlands is a one lively place. Every stall has a different goods to sell. From fruits to fabrics to jewelries. Lady Tsumugi likes to sew, so a Westlands’ linen is what he ended up buying and a few other fabrics that can only be bought here. He ordered his men to get what he had bought to place it in their carriage.

An odd feeling of him was telling that he still can’t leave the Westlands yet. For the reason, is what he did not know. So trusting his guts, he roamed around the town for a while. Dusk was already nearing when he finally decided to go back to the Inn they were staying in. He has to get a good rest for their travel back to the castle by tomorrow.

As he walks back, he saw some stalls already packing up. The people in the marketplace lessened up but is still lively. And there is the odd feeling again. He tried dismissing it but then he felt something a tug in his hand. He looked down but no one was there.

He continued walking back. But he was stopped again. The same feeling and same tugging of his hand, he looked down again expecting to see something but was met by nothing. On the third tug he ignores it, but on the next one, it was a tug with a pull at his back.

This is now something he can’t ignore. He looked at his back, no one. Then placed his look at his hand. What greeted him made his eyes opened wide.

The cord tied in there was slowly changing its color. From the rotten black, it was slowly turning into red once again. Then the snipped part of the string was slowly floating in the air. A thing that hasn’t been done since _that night_. He stared at it and he realized that the string is slowly extending in the air.

He brings his foot to follow the string when he was stopped by the fountain in the middle of the market. He looked up at the string once again.

But this time it wasn’t extending anymore,

instead, it was tying itself to another _snipped_ string at the other end.

_It can do that?_

Curious to see the other one, he slowly walks towards the other end.

And he freezes at his place.

On the other end was a tall, slender man with a raven-colored hair.

“Riku?” the other man asked with a voice so familiar.

Somehow he felt a part of his heart rebuilt.

He tried to look at the man’s eyes.

Meeting that familiar dark grey ones.

_This can’t be…_

He widened his eyes in realization. He looked at the man’s red string then followed it until he lands his gaze on his hand.

_That the other one in the end._

He fixed his gaze to the other again.

Trying hard to at least remember what’s the other’s name…

“I-Iori?”

* * *

_“An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet._

_Regardless of time, place, or circumstance._

_The thread may stretch or tangle,_

_But it will_ _ never break _ _.”_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading up to the end!


End file.
